Sonic Amino Roleplaying
Sonic Amino Roleplaying refers to two YouTube videos by JessePajamas that features both Run the Hedgehog and Duck the Duck being used to roleplay with users of Sonic Amino. Destruction of the Jackal Squad The first canonical event of Sonic Amino Roleplaying begins with the video Sonic Amino Roleplaying 2 which features Duck the Duck joining and ultimately dismantling the Jackal Squad. Duck arrived in the Jackal Galaxy and asked to join the Jackal Squad, hoping to use the aid and might of the squad to help him defeat his rival Run the Hedgehog. The squad started to become slightly aggravated with Duck as he struggled to find and read the rules of the squad. In order to earn a rank in the squad, he was told that he had to train hard, so Duck sought to train immediately. After asking, Zlair reluctantly accepted to train Duck, and took him to the training room. Zlair took almost immediate distaste in Duck for his sarcastic sense of humor. Duck changed into his training gi with the help of Zlair who tied his belt. She then asked fellow squad member to warm Duck up while she went to change into her own outfit. Duck asked to watch her change, and followed Zlair to the women's locker room. While she changed though, Duck watched through a small hole in the wall and got caught peeping, which further annoyed the squad. Zlair threw a shoe at Duck, warding him off from the women's locker. Zlair met Duck on the training floor, along with another female member named Gothica and it was decided that they would train hand-to-hand. Duck showed his lackluster combat skills, only able to flap his arms wildly against her. Gothica attempted to trip Duck, but he ducked under her leg. This miffed both females, but not more than when Duck called Zlair sexier than Gothica, which pissed the latter off even more. Skyline, who was also present, also irked at Duck's comments attempted to attack him, but Duck ducked under his assault. Duck then ran up behind Gothica and ducked, further showing his ability, and boasted about how skilled he was at ducking. Gothica, butthurt from Duck's antics quit the squad. The other members of the squad continued to express great loathing towards Duck as he continued to annoy them. Zlair continued to try and train Duck by sparring with him, but he continued to dodge all of her attacks by ducking. The other members of the squad, increasingly irked at duck's ability continued to try attack him, but to their dismay, Duck repeatedly dodged every attack by ducking. Unimpressed with the Jackal Squad's inability to train him, Duck decided to quit and find another source of strength to help him defeat Run. When Duck learned that the squad wished him to leave, Duck decided to stay to continue annoying them. He took a shower, but ducked under the water, allowing him to stay dry. Duck peeked in the girl's locker room again, causing an unset member of the squad to attempt sniping him, but Duck was able to duck and dodge the shot. Several more members of the squad continued to try and attack or kill Duck, but he continued to duck. After his shower, he forgot to take out the drain in the shower, causing the locker room to flood. Duck entered a living room and took a member's glass of water, taking a sip but disliking it and dumping the rest out. He then raided the squad's fridge and found Infy's bag lunch, taking and eating it. This inspired more violent aggression from squad members, but Duck remained unscathed due to ducking every offense. Duck then went into Zlair's bedroom and looked under her bed, finding a used diaper collection to his surprise and disgust. Duck then found his way to the garage where he found Infy's motorcycle, and decided to steal it. Getting on the vehicle, he drove it into the garage door, forgetting to open it. The bike blew up, causing an explosion, which failed to harm Duck due to ducking. Agitated with Duck, the squad decided to berate him with insults, causing Duck to ragequit the sqad. He ran through the halls of the base, pouring gasoline on the floor. He dropped a match and lit the entire base on fire, causing it to burn to the ground, killing most of the members. Duck was able to survive the destruction by Ducking, leaving him unscathed. Duck then left the Amino Galactic Cluster to explore other Galaxies. Run's Search For Dr Eggfreeze The Toasty Galaxy''' '''was the first galaxy that Run the Hedgehog (Character) visited. It was here that Run began seeking partners for the journey ahead through Sonic Amino Roleplaying. After meeting ~Chelsea~ and being unable to convince her to join him, Run eventually teamed up with E.Angelia the Hedgehog. Then, the two visited the Sunken Island Galaxy. The entire time there, Run was pestered for a password, but failed to give it and was banished from the galaxy because of it. Next, they ventured to the Baby Galaxy, attempting to ask for directions. When he got there, he asked if any of the sleeping infants were old enough to talk. When he got no response, he left the galaxy. After arriving in the Mafia Galaxy, Run met Theós and Cole "Rush" Amulet, asking them if can assist him in helping to assassinate Dr Eggfreeze. They agreed to help Run after learning a brief history between him and his arch enemy but never settled on a price, despite clarifying they will only accept rings. Theós was able to search the entire cluster for Dr Eggfreeze's presence, and found him coincidentally in that very galaxy. After warping to Eggfreeze's ship, Cole and Theós bickered with each other, arguing over who will carry out the mission, both claiming they are more capable than the other to perform the assassination. Run suggested the two of them battle each other as he can only afford to pay one assassin. The two mafia hedgehogs commenced a fight aboard Dr Eggfreeze's ship, but neither proved to be weak as they continued to attack and dodge each other. Run stepped away as the two fought and approached Eggfreeze in the bridge. The two then began a battle of their own in which Run assumed his new transformation Super Sonic God Super Sonic while Eggfreeze performed his Golden Eggfreeze form. The battle resulted in Eggfreeze the winner, who laughed and escaped. Later, Run and Angelia visited the Mexican Galaxy. Run enjoyed the spicy food there, gaining enough energy to fight again. They found their way to a galaxy with no stars, called the Vampire Galaxy. As Run first attempted to visit the galaxy, he was unable to get it due to its overpopulation. Later on however, he was able to enter. Upon asking the vampires if they had seen Dr Eggfreeze they were unable to help him, so he left. Run stopped by the Jackal Galaxy and asked if the remaining members of the Jackal Squad to assist him in tracking down Dr Eggfreeze. Shinobi Infinite listened to Run's tragic origin and considered helping him. Run however left the galaxy in mid conversation and went off to another one elsewhere. Arriving in the Basement Galaxy, Run sought out Dr Eggfreeze but was unable to find any leads on him. He then called the inhabitants nerds, provoking E.Dash into threatening him. Run took on E.Dash in a fight. Frisk the Hedgehog showed up later and also joined in the fight. Run withdrew from the fight when he realized Frisk would take care of E.Dash for him, and went off to explore another galaxy. While searching for Eggfreeze, Run and Angelia stopped by the Godzilla Galaxy, but left soon after, when he witnessed Godzilla destroying buildings, feeling his services were unneeded. Finally arriving in the BLACK Galaxy, Run parted with E.Angelia and went off to confront Shadow the hedgehog, requesting assistance... for some reason. Shadow initially agreed, offering to share a pizza that was somehow still warm amidst the cold vacuum of space. Run proceeded to eat the entire thing on his own, invoking the rage of Shadow. When Shadow's bullets managed to pierce Run's flesh, Run transformed into Super Sonic God Super Sonic, with Shadow becoming Super Shadow Rosé. In one last collision, an explosion from both of their powers ruptured through all 11 galaxies of the Amino Cluster, destroying them all and everyone that lived in them, excluding Shadow and Run. The fight proved inconclusive as Shadow was completely immortal and Run was... well, Run. The two alluded to the possibility of crossing paths in the future before going their separate ways.Category:Series